A motorcycle helmet is a type of helmet (protective headgear) used by motorcycle riders. A motorcycle helmet provides protection for the rider's head during impact, thus preventing or reducing head injury and saving the rider's life. Some helmets provide additional conveniences, such as ventilation, face shields, ear protection, intercom, etc. Helmets are secured by a chin strap, and their protective benefits are greatly reduced, if not entirely eliminated, if the chin strap is not securely fastened so as to maintain a snug fit.